goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Monster Pushes Spongebob Off the Rooftop / Grounded
The guy with sunglasses, Inkling Girl, Spongebob Squarepants and Clarence were standing at the rooftop. Inkling Girl: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Guy with sunglasses: Yes it is, Inkling Girl. Then Cookie Monster came who was angry, and the guy with sunglasses, Inkling Girl, Spongebob and Clarence were horrified. Cookie Monster: Hello, Cookie Monster haters! And who is this next to the guy in the sunglasses and Clarence? (to Spongebob) Hey! You're Spongebob, the one who killed Wubbzy! Inkling Girl: Oh my god! How did you come back to life? By the way, we! Guy with sunglasses: Really! Spongebob: Hate! Clarence: You! This made Cookie Monster very angry. Cookie Monster: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Spongebob off the rooftop for killing Wubbzy! Cookie Monster pushed Spongebob off the rooftop, sending the screaming Spongebob falling down to the ground. Spongebob: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Spongebob landed in the pavement below and hurt himself so badly, and Inkling Girl, the guy with sunglasses and Clarence were horrified. Spongebob: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move, I'm going to summon Mewtwo! Then Spongebob called to Mewtwo from Pokemon. Spongebob: Mewtwo! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Then Mewtwo ran across the other rooftop and he ran down to the road below and he picked up the injured Spongebob, and climbed back up the rooftop on the far side. Spongebob: Mewtwo! Use Psych Up to attack Cookie Monster! Inkling Girl, the guy with sunglasses and Clarence glared to Cookie Monster. Mewtwo: Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Then Mewtwo began to use Psych Up to attack Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Cookie Monster collapsed to the floor, feeling vexed. Cookie Monster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! Guy with sunglasses: Mewtwo, please take Spongebob to the hospital! Then Mewtwo took Spongebob to the hospital, and then the guy with sunglasses glared to Cookie Monster who picked himself up. Guy with sunglasses: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then the guy with sunglasses sent Cookie Monster home in disgrace. When Cookie Monster got home... Cookie Monster's dad was dismayed. Cookie Monster's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Cookie Monster caused trouble! Cookie Monster's dad was horrified as the guy with sunglasses explained to him about his son's bad behavior. Guy with sunglasses: Cookie Monster did cause trouble. He pushed Spongebob off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Cookie Monster's dad got very angry at Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Cookie Monster! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Spongebob recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Cookie Monster went to his room, crying. Cookie Monster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Cookie Monster's dad and the guy with sunglasses glared to Cookie Monster, and Cookie Monster's dad got more angry. Cookie Monster's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Cookie Monster! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! Scary voice as Cookie Monster Allison as Inkling Girl Joey as the Guy with sunglasses Young Guy as Spongebob Squarepants Kidaroo as Clarence and Cookie Monster's dad Lawrence as Mewtwo Category:Cookie Monster's grounded days Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Stuff